Conventionally in a phase change memory element (PCRAM), the phase state of a phase change material used as a memory element has been controlled by the temperature change of a resistor contacting the phase change material. Because the temperature of the resistor is adjusted by Joule heat generated by causing a current to flow in the resistor, it has been necessary to conduct a large current through the resistor to change the phase states by melting and crystallizing. Therefore, problems existed such as the consumed amount of the electrical power necessary for operation being large, the memory element structure being subjected to mechanical damage caused by the volume contraction of the phase change material due to the phase change, etc. On the other hand, materials that form a superlattice structure in which a resistance change characteristic can arise due to a slight difference of the atomic arrangement are drawing attention as the phase change material of the phase change memory element.